La memoire d'une vie
by x-braley
Summary: Avez-vous déjà ressentit la sensation de vide comme si on perdait pied ! Avez-vous déjà ressentit le fait d’être totalement perdu sans possibilité de retours ! Moi, Haley James Scott, je les vis au quotidien depuis ce jour ...
1. Chapter 1

**Partie 1**

_Une jeune femme, était assise sur un banc dans une aire de jeux. Un homme est assis à côté d'elle, elle se retourne vers lui, il l'embrassa. Ils s'embrassaient toujours lorsque la jeune femme sentit qu'on lui tirait la manche. Un petit garçon adorable se tenait devant elle._

_Petit garçon : Tu viens jouer avec moi maman ?!  
Moi : Uhm, je ne sais pas mon cœur …  
Homme : Vas-y Hale's, notre fils t'attends.  
Moi : Très bien. Allez viens-mon cœur.  
Petit garçon : Je veux me balancer maman !_

_Elle l'aida à se hisser sur la balançoire. Elle le poussa, le garçonnet riait, Haley était souriante. Un cri attira son attention, elle se retourna mais ne vit rien. Elle entendit son mari l'appelé, elle se retourna et reçut la balançoire portant leur fils dans le visage. Elle tomba à la renverse. Son mari s'approcha._

_Homme : Haley ?! Haley tu m'entends ?!_

Une chambre d'hôpital, un homme penché sur une jeune femme.

Homme : Haley ?! Haley, tu m'entends ?! Ouvres les yeux ma puce.

_Je me sens lourde d'un coup. Mes yeux sont lourds, mais cette voix m'attire. J'entre-ouvre un œil et le referme aussitôt, la lumière du jour m'aveugle. Allez Haley, tu peux le faire. J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Un homme est penché sur moi, mais qui est-ce ?! Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il commence à partir._

Homme : Je vais chercher un médecin ma puce, je reviens de suite !

_Me voilà seule. J'observe la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve. Mais, qu'est-ce que je fais à l'hôpital ?! Fini, les questions, le jeune homme de tout à l'heure entre avec un médecin. Il se réinstalle près de moi._

Médecin : Bonjour Mme Scott, comment vous sentez-vous ?!

_Je regarde autours de moi, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il demandait « Mme Scott ». Il n'y a personne dans le lit à côté du mien. Je me résigne donc à répondre._

Moi : C'est à moi que vous parlez ?!  
Homme : Chérie, ça ne va pas ?!  
Médecin : Haley, comment vous décririez-vous ?!  
Moi : Eh bien, je suis Haley James et je … euh …

_Oh mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de quoi que ce soit d'autre, ni même de mon âge ! Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je sens mon cœur s'emballé, je connais ce sentiment : je panique. Sans que je puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit, je me retrouvais entrain de pleurer devant des inconnus._

Homme (en colère) : Vous aviez dit qu'il n'y aurait aucune séquelle !  
Médecin : Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, Nathan ! Le cerveau est encore trop mystérieux pour que l'on puisse dire avec certitude qu'il n'y aura aucunes séquelles !  
Nathan : En attendant, Haley ne se souvient de rien !  
Médecin : Ecoutez, je suis navré de ce qu'il se passe, j'aurais bien sûr préféré que votre femme ait encore toutes ses capacités !

_Ils n'arrêtent pas de se disputer, et moi alors ?! Eh bien, on parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Ils ne remarquent même pas à quel point je suis terrorisée. Vous ne le seriez pas vous, en apprenant à votre réveil que vous ne vous souvenez que de votre nom et prénom, et dans la foulée vous apprenez que vous êtes mariée ?! Ai-je parlé trop vite ?! Sûrement, mon « mari » se retourne vers moi et je lu de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux._

Nathan : Haley, ça va ?!  
Moi (pleurant) : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe exactement ?!  
Médecin : Vous avez perdu la mémoire.

_Merci j'avais remarqué ! _

Nathan (en colère) : Vous êtes c** ou quoi ?! Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle est terrorisée ?! Soyez moins direct ! Hale's, ma puce, lors de ton accident, tu t'es violemment cognée la tête et apparemment, ton cerveau à été touché, plus qu'on le pensait.

_D'habitude, je suis quelqu'un qui préfère qu'on soit clair et direct avec moi. Mais là, étrangement, les mots de Nathan me touchèrent._

Médecin : Nous allons vous faire passé quelques tests de plus, Mme Scott. Nous pourrons alors en dire un peu plus sur votre état. Mais évitez de paniquer, de vous énerver, ce ne serait pas bon pour le bébé.

_Le bébé ?! Quel bébé ?! Oh mon dieu, ne me dites pas que …_

Nathan : Tu es enceinte Hale's.

_Ca y est je re-panique ! Moi, enceinte ?! Oh mon dieu !!!_

Nathan : Calmes-toi Hale's  
Moi : Que je me calme ?! Je me réveille, j'apprends que j'ai perdu la mémoire, ensuite j'apprends que je suis mariée et enceinte ! Au fait, j'ai quel âge ?!  
Nathan : Tu as 17 ans. Comme moi.  
Moi : Oh mon dieu ! Mariée et enceinte à 17 ans !

_J'essayais de me calmer, tant bien que mal. Le médecin s'était excusé et avait filé. Je me retrouvais seule avec mon mari et notre enfant. _

Femme : Oh mon dieu ! Haley tu es réveillée ! Nathan tu aurais put nous prévenir quand même !  
Homme : Laisse-le ma puce, a en voir leur expression, ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'elle est réveillée !

_J'ai encore parlé trop vite. Ils viennent m'enlacés tous les deux. Je suis mal à l'aise, Nathan le voit._

Nathan : C'est bon, laissez-la respirer !

_Il est en colère ou je rêve ?!_

Homme : Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?! Ta femme est en vie et réveillée, alors que veut tu de plus ?!  
Nathan (en colère) : Qu'elle me reconnaisse !  
Homme : Quoi ?!  
Nathan : T'as bien entendu Lucas, ma femme comme tu dis, ne se souvient plus de rien, sauf de son nom et de son prénom !

_Je n'ai pas rêvé, il est en colère et je parierais que c'est de ma faute. Je baisse la tête, essayant de refouler mes larmes._

Femme : Nan, mais t'es pas bien !

_Je sens un poids s'asseoir sur mon lit et je sens qu'on m'attire. Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe, je suis dans les bras de la jeune femme, en pleurs._

Femme : Cesse de te plaindre un peu ! C'est Hale's qu'il faut plaindre ! C'est plus facile pour toi que pour elle !  
Nathan (froidement) : Qu'est ce que t'en sais Brooke ?!  
Brooke : Met toi à sa place. Essais de t'imaginer ta vie sans te souvenir de quoi que ce soit ! (Se retournant vers moi) Calmes-toi tutor-girl. Penses à ma nièce !  
Moi (sanglotant) : C'est … c'est une fille ?!

_J'avais posé cette question en regardant Nathan. Il ne prit pas la peine de me répondre et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Je baissai encore une fois la tête._

Lucas : Vous ne savez pas encore le sexe Haley. C'est juste Brooke qui est persuadée que ce sera une fille, mais je pense que ce sera un mec, après tout c'est un Scott.  
Brooke : On verra bien le mois prochain, hein tutor-girl ?!  
Moi : Je … je ne sais pas. Je ne sais rien !  
Lucas (durement) : Nathan. Dehors, maintenant !

_Je fus surprise par le ton qu'avait employé ce Lucas, mais encore plus surprise lorsque je vis Nathan le suivre sans aucune objection._

Brooke : Tu t'appelles Haley James Scott, tu as 17 ans et tu es enceinte de 4 mois et demi. « Tutor-girl » est le surnom que je te donne, parce que tu es tutrice au lycée et on sait tous que tu es très intelligente. Nathan et toi êtes mariés depuis un an environ. Vous avez eu pas mal de coups dur, de séparations et tout, mais vous vous aimez, vraiment. Lucas est ton meilleur ami depuis le bac à sable et il est aussi le demi-frère de Nathan. Moi, je suis Brooke Davis, une de tes amies. Je suis aussi la petite amie de Lucas et toi et moi on a été coloc' il y a quelques mois.  
Moi (les larmes aux yeux) : Merci Brooke.  
Brooke : Je serais toujours là pour toi Hale's. Alors n'hésite pas. Tu peux me poser n'importe quelles questions, j'y répondrais, même si ton mari m'interdis d'y répondre. Je te le promets.  
Moi : Merci. Ca me touche beaucoup Brooke.

_J'hésitais à lui poser une question. Cette question qui me turlupine depuis que je sais que je suis enceinte._

Moi : Brooke, est-ce que … est-ce que le bébé était voulu ?!  
Brooke : Non. Tu es tombée enceinte peu avant votre deuxième mariage.  
Moi : Et est-ce que Nathan …  
Brooke : Il a mal réagi au début, mais ça s'est arrangé. Il veut ce bébé et toi aussi.  
Moi : Je sais que je le veux. Bizarrement, je me sens bien à l'idée d'être enceinte, comme si j'en avais rêvé toute ma vie, même si ça me fait peur, parce que je suis jeune.  
Brooke : Tu as toujours voulu des enfants Haley. Alors quand tu nous as dit que tu étais enceinte, personne n'était vraiment surpris. De toute manière, toi et Nathan vous ne faîtes rien comme les autres.  
Moi : Comment ça ?!  
Brooke : Vous vous êtes mariés en secret à 16 ans. Tu es partie en tournée à 16 ans, tu es revenu il y a quelques mois, Nathan et toi vous vous êtes remariés mais devant tous le monde cette fois et puis maintenant te voilà enceinte à 17 ans. Pas commode hein ?!

_Je suis partie en tournée ?! Oh mon dieu !_

Moi (choquée) : Je suis partie en tournée ?!  
Brooke (gênée) : Oui, mais que 4 mois.  
Moi : 4 mois ?! C'est énorme ! Et Nathan ?!  
Brooke : Il t'avait posé un ultimatum et tu as choisi la tournée pour de mauvaises raison, ce sont tes mots hein, et quand tu es revenu Nathan voulait divorcer.

_Mais quelle personne suis-je ?! J'ai fait du mal à l'homme que j'étais censé aimé plus que tout au monde ! Je … je n'aime pas cette fille là. _

Brooke : Tutor-girl, ne te prends pas la tête, c'est du passé. Aujourd'hui Nathan et toi êtes mariés et heureux.  
Moi : Non. J'ai perdu la mémoire, je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui et je le fais encore souffrir. Brooke, suis-je une si mauvaise personne ?!  
Homme : Non Hale's, tu es la perfection en chair et en os !  
Moi : Tu ne peux pas dire ça Nathan. Surtout pas toi !  
Nathan : Pourquoi ?!  
Moi : Parce que c'est toi que j'ai le plus fait souffrir par mon égoïsme !  
Nathan : Non. Crois-moi quand je te dis que tu es parfaite. Tu es une épouse géniale, tu es une amie plus que dévouée et tu seras une maman formidable.

_Mon cœur me dit, Nathan Scott t'aime ma belle, crois-le sur parole. Mais ma tête me dis, il n'est pas très objectif …_


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2**

_J'ouvre les yeux, je regarde autours de moi, tout est blanc. C'est belle et bien la réalité. Je suis Haley James Scott et je suis amnésique, mariée et enceinte. La porte s'ouvrit, Brooke entra en compagnie d'une autre jeune femme. Elle s'approche de moi et me fais la bise, l'autre jeune femme se contente de me sourire._

Brooke : Hey, tutor-girl. Je te ramène encore une de tes amies : Peyton Sawyer.

_On se regardait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il semblerait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous qui a encore du mal à passer. _

Brooke : Eh P. Sawyer, je te connaissais plus bavarde.  
Peyton : Oh non, c'est toi la plus bavarde !  
Brooke : Pey' gère les groupes de musique qui viennent jouer au Tric, le club de la mère de Lucas.  
Peyton : Parlant de groupes, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai encore du travail.  
Brooke (étonnée) : Quoi ?! Mais Pey', tu m'as dit que tout était réglé !  
Peyton (me regardant) : Je suis désolée Haley. Pour tout.

_Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?! _

Brooke : Tutor-girl, ça va ? Haley ?! Hey, Haley !

_Je pris conscience que Brooke m'appelait. Peyton avait disparue le temps que j'étais dans mes pensées. J'esquissai un petit sourire à Brooke._

Brooke (inquiète) : Hale's, ça ne va pas ?  
Moi : J'ai eu un drôle de sentiment en voyant Peyton …  
Brooke : Quel genre de sentiment ?  
Moi : J'ai ressenti comme un … malaise entre nous.  
Brooke : Uhm, c'est peut être juste dû au choc que tu as subit !  
Moi : Non, ce n'est pas ça, je le sens …

_Le silence envahit la pièce. Je partie encore une fois dans mes pensées. Une infirmière entre._

Infirmière : Bonjour Mme Scott. Je viens vous informer que si vous voulez prendre une douche, vous pouvez. Les douches sont ouvertes jusqu'à 11h.  
Moi : Merci

_L'infirmière repartie. Je regardais l'heure et vit qu'il était 10h. Uhm, je pense qu'une bonne douche me ferait du bien, même si je n'aime pas l'idée de la prendre à l'hôpital. Il faut tout de même que je sois propre et présentable pour Nathan ! Uhm, j'ai pensé à Nathan là ?! Oups …_

Brooke : Tu veux y aller tutor-girl ?  
Moi : J'aimerais bien, mais je … uhm, je n'ai pas d'affaires de rechange !  
Brooke : En fait, si. Nathan m'avait demandé de passé prendre quelques affaires pour toi quand tu as été admise ici.  
Moi : Parlant de mon admission, pourquoi je suis ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Brooke ?  
Brooke : Va te doucher, euh on en parlera après, d'accord ?

_Uhm, c'est moi ou elle essaye d'éviter le sujet ?_

Moi : Est-ce que Nathan t'as demandé de rien me dire ?  
Brooke : Euh … tu penses que Nathan l'aurait fait ?  
Moi : Oui  
Brooke (souriante) : Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?!  
Moi : Brooke, j'ai peut-être perdue la mémoire, mais il y a des impressions qui restent … je n'ai pas perdu mon cœur …  
Brooke : T'es entrain de m'avouer que toi, Haley James Scott, miss amnésique, aime Nathan Scott, alors que techniquement, tu ne le connais pas ?

_Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien. _

Moi : Je le connais Brooke.  
Brooke : Mais tu as perdue la mémoire !  
Moi : Ma tête l'a oublié, mon cerveau la effacé, mais il est dans mon cœur.  
Brooke : Comme c'est mignon !  
Moi : Bref, Brooke, où sont mes affaires alors ?  
Brooke : Je suppose que Nathan à tout ranger dans l'armoire.

_Je me levais et je me dirigeais vers l'armoire. Ce que je vis me touchait. Nathan avait rangé mes affaires comme moi je les aurais rangées. Je pris mes sous-vêtements, un jean et un débardeur avec un petit gilet. Je pris également de quoi doucher et je me retournais vers Brooke._

Brooke : Vas-y tutor-girl. Je t'attends ici

_Je souris et sortie de la pièce. La salle de douche ne fut pas difficile à trouver étant donné qu'elle était à peine plus loin. J'entrais et vit une femme qui se coiffait. Je lui souris, elle me sourit en retour et j'entrai dans une cabine. Je me déshabillais et alluma l'eau chaude. L'eau me fit d'abord du bien, mais ensuite, je sentis une brulure sur mon ventre et sur mon épaule. Je regardais mon ventre et je vis une cicatrice, pareil sur mon épaule. Je … je ne les avais pas vus. Je fini de me douchée malgré la douleur. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues tellement j'avais mal. Je sortie et je m'habillais et je rejoignis Brooke dans ma chambre. Elle se leva en me voyant et elle s'approcha vite de moi, inquiète._

Brooke : Tutor-girl, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu as pleuré ? Pourquoi ?  
Moi : Mes cicatrices me brulaient sous l'eau chaude … Brooke, pourquoi je suis ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je ne comprends rien à rien ! Nathan m'as parlé d'un choc à la tête, pourquoi j'ai des cicatrices ?

_Je vis le visage de Brooke se refermé, un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. C'est grave ? Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Elle s'installe sur le lit et me fi signe de faire de même, ce que je fis. Elle poussa un long soupir._

Brooke : Nathan m'avais demandé de ne rien te dire, pour ne pas t'effrayée. Saches qu'ici tu es en sécurité Haley.  
Moi : Brooke, je ne comprends rien ! Dis-moi !  
Brooke : Il y a deux semaines, Peyton et toi vous vous étiez disputés. Je ne sais d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi. On s'était vue, ce jour là et t'étais pas en forme, mais tu ne voulais pas en parler, tu es allé au centre de tutorat comme tu le fais d'habitude quand tu n'es pas bien. Je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus, sur le moment. J'aurais dût. J'aurais dût te retenir !

_Je vois ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Je ne comprends vraiment rien._

Moi : Brooke …  
Brooke : Je sais, tu veux savoir.

_J'hochais la tête. Je ne voulais pas la voir comme ça, ça me faisait mal au cœur, mais il fallait que je sache pour comprendre ce qui se passe autours de moi._

Brooke : Je me dirigeais vers ma salle de cours, j'arrivais à ta gauche. Je t'ai vu te retournée et puis j'ai entendu deux bruits, comme si quelqu'un avait laissé tombé quelque choses de très lourd sur le sol. Par réflexe, je me suis jetée par terre comme tous le monde. Puis je t'ai vu …

_Les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Quoi ? Tu as vu quoi Brooke ?_

Brooke : J'aurais dût te retenir, j'aurais dût !  
Moi : Brooke, je …  
Brooke (me coupant) : Quand je me suis relevée, je t'ai vu au sol, mais tu ne te relevais pas. Merde Haley tu t'es fait tirée dessus !

_Quoi ?! Oh mon dieu. Je commençais à tremblé et Brooke me regardais, en pleurant. Elle me prit dans ses bras, je n'avais pas la force de parler ou de crier ou encore de pleuré. J'étais totalement sous le choc. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça du tout … Je sentais le cœur de Brooke battre tellement vite, trop vite. Je me détachais d'elle et le regardait dans les yeux._

Moi : Brooke, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

_Cette fois-ci, je la pris dans mes bras. Je crois que mes mots l'avaient calmée … Je n'arrivais vraiment pas y croire. Moi Haley James … Scott, jeune fille de 17 ans mariée et enceinte et par-dessus tout, blessée par balle …  
Brooke et moi nous sommes resté dans les bras l'une de l'autre pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps. Je sais juste que j'ai sentit la fatiguer m'envahir et que je me suis endormie avec elle. Brooke Davis est vraiment une fille bien. Et elle est mon amie …_


	3. Chapter 3

**Partie 3.**

_Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveillais et vit Brooke les yeux ouverts allongée à côtés de moi._

Moi : Hey  
Brooke : Hey  
Moi : Brooke, ne t'en veux pas. Je ne me souviens peut-être de rien, mais je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute  
Brooke : Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?  
Moi : Parce que je le sens.  
Brooke : Nathan va me tuer !  
Moi : Brooke, ne t'en veux plus, ok ?  
Brooke : Ok.

_On se sourit et je la pris encore une fois dans mes bras. Brooke Davis est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel._

Brooke : N'empêche que Nathan va quand même me tuer  
Moi : Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne te fera rien  
Brooke : Tutor-girl, avant ta douche tu as dit que ton cœur ne l'avait pas oublié. Comment peux-tu te fier à ton cœur ?  
Moi : On dit toujours qu'il faut suivre son cœur, pas vrai ?  
Brooke : Oui. Mais suivre son cœur, ça fait souvent plus de mal que de bien.  
Moi : Je l'écoute, mais je ne l'ai pas encore suivit. Sinon, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais sauté sur Nathan.  
Brooke (éclatant de rire) : Eh bien tutor-girl, tu te dévergonde !

_Je rougis puis rit avec elle. Quelqu'un toque à la porte, je demandais à la personne d'entrer. La porte s'ouvre doucement, laissant apparaître une jeune fille._

Jeune fille : Hey.  
Brooke : Qui es-tu ?!  
Jeune fille : Haley te l'expliquera !  
Moi : Uhm, non je ne crois pas …  
Jeune fille : Alors toi aussi tu me laisse tomber, super !  
Moi : Uhm, non, c'est juste que …  
Jeune fille (me coupant) : C'est bon, te fatigue pas, je me tire !  
Brooke (la retenant) : Oh non tu nous explique, Haley est …

_Ses mots deviennent lointains, ma tête devient très lourde. Je me sens retombée en arrière, j'entends des pas, il me semble venir de très loin. Ma vue se brouille. Mais dans ce brouillard, je vois la jeune fille de tout à l'heure. Je crois que je vais avoir un flash back …_

_Je suis dans une maison, très jolie d'ailleurs. J'entre dans une pièce, une fille est assise sur son lit, en larmes. Je m'approche et pose une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourne et se blottit contre moi. Je lui caresse les cheveux._

_Fille : Oh Hale's ! Ils me détestent !  
Moi_ _: Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Samy ?!  
Sam : Parce que c'est la vérité ! Ils veulent m'envoyer dans un internat !  
Moi: Ils le font sûrement pour ton bien !_

_Elle se recule vivement._

_Sam (en colère) : Alors, toi aussi tu me laisse tomber ?!  
Moi : Non ! Je ne peux pas aller contre leur volonté, mais crois moi Samantha James, je t'aime et tu seras toujours ma petite sœur ! Je serais toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi !  
Sam : Je t'aime aussi grande sœur. _

_J'entends qu'on m'appelle. Je m'éloigne de la scène, comme si je voyais la scène du ciel. Une lumière m'éblouit. Mais où suis-je ?! J'ouvre les yeux et voit Brooke au dessus de moi, inquiète._

Brooke (inquiète) : Hale's !!!

_Je me relève doucement._

Moi : Je vais bien. J'ai juste eu … un flash du passé.

_Je me retournais vers la jeune fille. Mais bien sûr, c'est Samantha, ma petite sœur, enfin je crois …_

Moi : Samantha ?!

_Je la vois hocher la tête, sans vraiment comprendre._

Brooke : Hale's, tu te souviens d'elle ?  
Sam : Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se souviendrait pas de sa sœur, hein ?!  
Brooke : Parce qu'elle est amnésique, pauvre …  
Moi (la coupant) : Brooke ! Tu parles de ma petite sœur là !  
Sam : Si tu es amnésique, comment ça se fait que tu te souviennes de moi ?  
Moi : J'ai eu un flash. Tu étais dans un internat non ?!  
Sam : Ouai  
Moi : J'ai vu la scène, du soir où les parents te l'ont annoncé …  
Sam : Le soir où tu m'as promis de toujours être là pour moi, la dernière fois qu'on s'est dit qu'on s'aimait … Ce soir là j'étais encore sage ! Enfin bref, les parents m'ont déposé chez toi, mais une jeune fille m'a dit que tu étais ici ! Les parents ne sont sûrement pas au courant de ton accident !  
Moi : Pourquoi ils t'ont déposé chez moi ?!  
Sam : Je croyais qu'ils te l'avaient dit …  
Moi : Non, enfin, je ne me souviens de rien …  
Sam : Je vais vivre chez toi … Les parents en ont assez de moi, je me suis fait viré de l'internat … Bon, je vais me tirer, apparemment t'es pas en état de me recevoir !  
Moi : Samy, reste ! Je t'ai promis d'être là pour toi, alors je compte bien tenir cette promesse …

_Je vois un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. La porte s'ouvrit, Sam évita de justesse de se la prendre en pleine tête. Mon charmant mari entra. Il s'approcha de moi et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Humm … Je fermais les yeux aux contacts de ses lèvres sur mon front._

Nathan (doucement) : Ca va ?!  
Moi : Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Il faudrait qu'on parle tout à l'heure …

_Il me fit un signe pour dire « ok », mais je voyais bien qu'il ne comprenait pas de quoi je voulais parler avec lui. _

Sam : Wow Hale's, tu connais ce canon ?!  
Moi : Oui !  
Nathan (étonné) : Tu la connais ?!  
Moi (souriante) : J'ai eu un flash. C'est ma petite sœur, Samantha.

_Nathan me sourit. Je pris ce geste comme un message, qui disait « je suis fier de toi »._

Samantha : Canon …  
Moi : C'est mon mari, Samy, alors pas touche !  
Nathan (encore plus étonné) : Jalouse ?!  
Moi (rougissante) : Non, pas le moins du monde …

_Bah quoi ?! Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire que je suis jalouse ?! D'ailleurs, c'est sortit tout seul … Wow, mais quel sourire !! Sam me tira de mes pensées en toussant._

Moi : Uhm … Mes parents ont déposé Sam chez nous…  
Nathan : Pourquoi ?  
Moi : Je suppose, qu'elle va vivre quelque temps avec nous …  
Nathan (à Sam) : Ok, mais je te préviens, pas de mecs dans l'appart et puis le calme total quand Hale's sera de retour, ok ?  
Sam : Yep !

_Il est adorable, mon mari est adorable. La porte s'ouvrit et le médecin entra. Ah je vais enfin savoir quand je vais pouvoir rentrer !_

Médecin : Mr. Scott, je peux vous parler une seconde ?!

_Ou pas. Nathan le suit. Mauvais signe non ?! Brooke s'installe à côté de moi et me parle, je n'entends pas ce qu'elle me dit. Mon regard reste fixé sur la porte. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il y a un problème, c'est sûr, sinon le médecin nous aurait parlé à tous les deux. Oh mon dieu qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Le bébé ?! Il y a un problème avec le bébé ?! Oh mon dieu, je l'ai perdu c'est ça ?! Oh non, pitié faites que ce ne soit pas le cas ! La porte s'ouvre, Nathan entre et referme la porte. Il me regarde. J'essais de lire en lui, mais je n'y arrive pas … Il a le visage bien trop fermé … J'ai peur …_


	4. Chapter 4

**Partie 4.**

_On se regarde dans les yeux, il baisse les yeux. Ca ne peut être que le bébé … Les larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues, mais je continue à le regarder en attendant qu'il me dise ce qu'il se passe._

Brooke : Nathan, qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

_Elle nous regarde tour à tour et n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Nathan relève les yeux._

Moi (en larmes) : Je l'ai perdu, c'est ça ?!  
Nathan (les larmes aux yeux) : On n'en sait rien Hale's. Ils ne peuvent pas nous dire si notre enfant est toujours en vie ou s'il …  
Moi (en larmes) : Quand ?! Quand est-ce qu'on aura cette réponse hein ?!  
Nathan : Calmes-toi, je t'en pris ! On l'aura dans quelques heures. Dès que le matériel pour l'échographie est disponible.

_Je ne veux pas le perdre ! Même si je ne m'en souviens pas, je sais que je suis enceinte, et ce bébé fait partie de moi, de nous … Cette nouvelle m'a totalement bouleversé et Nathan aussi. Brooke et Sam nous parlait, mais nous n'étions pas vraiment en forme pour participer. J'ai passé mon temps, ma main sur mon ventre et l'autre main dans celle de Nathan, à regarder l'heure défilée lentement. Finalement, au bout de quatre heures, le médecin entre avec l'appareil et demande à Sam et Brooke de sortir. Mon cœur s'emballait, j'étais terrifiée par la réponse que je risquais d'avoir … J'avais levé mon débardeur, puis j'avais à nouveau glissé ma main dans celle de Nathan. Son seul contact suffisait à me calmer … enfin un peu dans ce cas là. Je regardais droit devant moi, tandis que Nathan regardait l'écran._

Médecin : Sachez qu'il n'y a aucune garantie en médecine. Si nous entendons le cœur du bébé battre, alors il n'y aura aucunes raisons pour que ce bébé ne naisse pas en parfaite santé. Dans le cas inverse, par contre …

_Le médecin ne finit pas sa phrase. Il passa l'appareil sur mon ventre. Aucun son. Les larmes menaçaient de couler à tout instant. D'un coup j'entendis un bruit qui se fit de plus en plus fort. Je relevais les yeux vers Nathan, il souriait._

Médecin : Eh bien, on dirait que votre fils s'est accroché.  
Moi (en pleurs) : Notre fils ?!  
Médecin : Oh, vous ne saviez pas … Je suis désolé.  
Moi : Non, ce n'est pas grave. (A Nathan) On va avoir un fils Nathan.

_Il avait un grand sourire scotché sur les lèvres. Je voyais bien qu'il était heureux et ça me réchauffait le cœur. Il éclata de rire et … oh mon dieu … mais il m'embrasse ! J'ai chaud d'un coup … Uhm, c'est plutôt … agréable … Oh mon dieu … Oh, quelqu'un tousse. Nathan et moi nous séparons et je vois que le médecin n'est plus là, mais il y a Brooke et Sam, le sourire aux lèvres… J'ai chaud d'un coup … Oh non, un autre flash-back arrive … Leur voix s'éloignent à nouveau.  
_

**#**_** Flash Back **_**#** _**Je vois Nathan lançant des cailloux sur la fenêtre. Je me vois m'approcher de lui.**_ _**Moi : T'essaies de réveiller mes parents ? C'est leur chambre  
Nathan : Haley, attends. Je suis venu pour m'excuser, ok ?  
Moi : Tu devrais les écrire dans un livre si tu dois t'excuser aussi souvent !  
Nathan : Est-ce qu'on peut juste … Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, ok ? Je ne suis pas comme toi !  
Moi : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
Nathan : Je me plante souvent, d'accord ? Et à force de te fréquenter, j'ai juste … je ne veux plus être ce mec là.  
Moi : Ok qui veux-tu être Nathan ?  
Nathan : Je veux être quelqu'un d'assez bien pour être vu avec toi.  
Moi : Eh bien tu aurais du y pensé la nuit dernière. Tu sais, je continu … je continu à m'investir la dedans et toi tu continu à tout foutre en l'air, ce qui est probablement une bonne chose, parce qu'au point où on en est, rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire ne me surprendra …**_ _**Je vois Nathan se penché et m'embrasser, enfin d'embrasser la Haley de l'époque.**_ _**Moi : A part ça. Tu n'aurais pas dut faire ça Nathan  
Nathan: J'en avais envie  
Moi : Ouais**_ _**Cette fois, je vois la Haley de l'époque se taire, le regarder et puis soudainement lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser. Un baiser plus passionné que le premier. Ouh je m'étonne de moi-même là … Moi, j'ai sauté au cou d'un canon pour l'embrasser ? Wow !**_

# _Fin du Flash Back _#

Nathan : Hale's ?

_Je reviens à moi et voit Nathan, inquiet._

Brooke : Haley, c'est la deuxième fois que t'as une absence comme ça !  
Nathan : Je vais chercher un médecin  
Moi : Ce n'est pas la peine Nathan. Je vais bien. J'ai juste eu un flash back …  
Brooke : A propos de quoi cette fois ?!

_Je me tournais vers Nathan et planta mon regard dans le sien. Apparemment il comprit ce que j'essayais de lui dire, à savoir la scène de notre premier baiser. Son fameux sourire en coin (oui je l'ai remarqué, il me fait craqué et alors ?!) se dessina alors. Je rougis et retournais vivement la tête. Je me retrouvais face à Brooke qui essayait de lire en moi. Son visage passait par toutes les expressions, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvrit grands les yeux. Oh oh …_

Brooke : Tu as vu votre première fois ? Hein, allez racontes !

_Quoi ?! Non, mais elle est pas bien ! Comme si j'allais lui raconter des trucs aussi … personnels que ça !_

Moi : Quoi ?! Non !  
Brooke : Avoue !  
Moi : Brooke, il n'y a rien à avouer vu que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu !  
Brooke : Mais …  
Nathan (la coupant) : Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a vu, Brooke !  
Brooke : Comment tu peux le savoir toi ?!  
Nathan : Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux.

_Il plongea son regard dans le mien. C'est comme si on était connecté … Chaque fois qu'il pose son regard sur moi, des frissons me parcours le corps. C'est ça être amoureuse ? J'entends Brooke pester._

Brooke : Oh, c'est repartie ! Voilà qu'ils se draguent en pensées !  
Sam : Ouai, mais là on dérange !

_Je détournais les yeux et vit Sam essayant péniblement de tirer Brooke hors de la chambre. Une fois qu'elles étaient dehors, je regardais à nouveau Nathan et nous éclatâmes de rires. Il se pencha à nouveau sur moi et déposa encore une fois ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'aime ses baisers. J'aime sentir son souffle sur moi. Notre baiser était de plus en plus passionné et sans que je n'aie eu le temps de dire « ouf » il était à moitié allongé sur moi. Uhm … j'aime le sentir contre moi … Je ressentis une sensation bizarre dans mon ventre. On dit toujours que lorsqu'on est amoureuse on ressent des papillons dans le ventre. Ouhla, je ressens cette même sensation une deuxième fois. Mais oui ! Je me sépare de Nathan._

Nathan : Hale's, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dut, je comprends que ça aille trop vite, je …

_Il est adorable. Nathan Scott est adorable et c'est mon mari !  
_  
Moi (je le coupais en souriant) : Non. C'est le bébé !  
Nathan : Quoi ?  
Moi : Je l'ai sentit ! Il a bougé !

_Je pris la main de Nathan et la posa sur mon ventre, attendant que le bébé bouge. Il bougea, je relevais les yeux vers lui. Il paraissait ne pas avoir sentit le mouvement du bébé._

Moi : Nathan ?  
Nathan : Je … je n'ai rien ressentit Hale's …  
Moi : Oh …

_Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas ressentit les coups du bébé ? Oh, je ne comprendrais jamais rien à la vie moi …_

Nathan : Tu sais, peut-être que les coups du bébé sont trop faible pour être ressentit par quelqu'un d'extérieur … Il est dans ton ventre, tu le sens c'est normal. Je le sentirais bougé un jour ou l'autre, j'en suis sûr …

_Je pris possession de ses lèvres. Malgré mon amnésie, je me sentais bien. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis dans les bras de Nathan. Est-ce que je l'aime ? Sûrement._


	5. Chapter 5

**Partie 5.**

_Quelques heures plus tard, Nathan et moi étions allongés sur mon lit, moi dans ses bras, la tête posée sur son torse, lui ayant un bras autours de ma taille et avec l'autre main il me caressait les cheveux. J'adore quand il fait ça, c'est très apaisant. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux apprécié le moment. Il s'arrête._

Moi (toujours les yeux fermés) : Uhm t'arrêtes pas …  
Nathan : Hale's, tout à l'heure tu as dit qu'il fallait qu'on parle.

_Je soupirais, j'étais tellement bien, je n'avais pas envie de tout gâcher en lui parlant du fait que je savais ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là. Je me détachais lentement de lui et me mis en position assise, il ne tarda pas a faire de même._

Moi : Je … je suis au courant que … je … je me suis fait … tirée dessus  
Nathan : Qui te l'a dit ?!  
Moi : Ce n'est pas important  
Nathan : C'est Brooke pas vrai ?!

_Je baissais les yeux, mais les releva aussitôt. Il s'était levé du lit._

Nathan : Je lui avais demandé de ne rien te dire ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'écoute jamais ?!  
Moi : Parce que je le lui ai demandé. J'ai le droit de savoir ce qui m'est arrivée quand même !  
Nathan : Hale's, j'ai juste voulu te protéger !  
Moi : Nathan, c'est gentil mais j'aurais fini par le savoir ! Brooke n'a pas eu le choix de me le dire ! Tu crois que je n'aurais jamais remarqué que j'ai des cicatrices ?!  
Nathan : Je … je n'y avais pas pensé.  
Moi : Nathan c'est adorable de vouloir me protéger, mais tu ne pourras pas le faire à chaque moment de ma vie  
Nathan : Je sais Hale's. Je … j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre … Je m'en suis voulu Hale's, oh oui je m'en suis voulu et je m'en veux encore !

_Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte ?! D'après ce que Brooke a dit il n'étais même pas là !_

Moi : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu t'en veux ?!  
Nathan : Je n'étais pas là. Je n'étais pas là pour te protéger !  
Moi : Et si tu avais été là, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?! Tu n'es pas invincible Nathan, tu n'aurais pas put stopper les balles !  
Nathan : J'aurais put essayer  
Moi : De quoi ? Les prendre à ma place ? Nathan, tu n'y es pour rien ! C'est arrivée on y peut rien !  
Nathan : J'aurais dut être là pour te protéger Hale's, ça n'aurait jamais dut arriver !  
Moi : C'est du passé. Je vais bien, on va bien Nathan. C'est fini  
Nathan : Tu as perdu la mémoire Hale's !

_Je pris sa main et le conduit jusqu'au lit, je le poussais pour qu'il s'allonge, ce qu'il fit puis je m'allongeais près de lui, la tête sur son torse._

Moi : Ma tête à tout oublié, mais saches que mon cœur lui n'a rien oublié de ce que je ressens.

_Je regardais Nathan dans les yeux. Il s'est penché vers mon visage et m'a embrassé. Baiser que je ne tardais pas à lui rendre. C'était tellement bon. Le baiser ne tarda pas à s'intensifier et Nathan ne tarda pas à se retrouver sur moi. Uhm … j'adore ses baisers, je ne m'en lasserais jamais. Il est vraiment adorable. Il est sur moi, mais il ne se pose pas entièrement, sûrement à cause de ma blessure. On s'embrassait encore et encore jusqu'à ce que nous entendions quelqu'un toussé. Nathan roula sur le côté et se releva de suite, tout comme moi. Le médecin venait de nous surprendre. Je sentais mes joues virées au rouge._

Médecin : Désolé de vous déranger, mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous

_Une bonne nouvelle ?! _

Médecin : Vous pouvez sortir dès aujourd'hui, Mme Scott

_Je souris. Le médecin sortie et Nathan me serra dans ses bras._

Nathan : Eh bien Haley James Scott, on dirait bien que je vais avoir l'honneur de dormir avec toi ce soir.

_Je souris contre le torse de Nathan. _

Nathan : Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?  
Moi : Le fait que tu m'es appelé Haley James Scott. J'adore.  
Nathan : Oh, je pensais que ce serait le fait de passer la nuit avec moi

_Je rougis et m'éloignait de lui._

Nathan : Hale's, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Je lui dis ? Je ne lui dis pas ?_

Nathan : Hale's, tu peux tout me dire tu sais !  
Moi : Nathan, je ne suis pas prête  
Nathan : Pas prête pour quoi ?  
Moi : Vu mon état on l'a déjà fait, mais Nathan j'ai tout oublié !

_Un voile de tristesse passait dans le regard de Nathan._

Moi : Ce que je veux dire, c'est que pour moi c'est comme si tout ça ne s'était jamais passé, j'ai besoin de temps c'est tout  
Nathan : Et tu auras tous le temps qu'il te faudra. Hale's, je vais te dire ce que je t'ai dit avant notre mariage. Coucher ensemble ce n'est pas le plus important, quand tu seras prête, tu me le diras.  
Moi : Je suis désolée Nathan  
Nathan : Ne le sois pas, il n'y a aucunes raisons. Je t'aime et tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi.

_Je lui souris timidement. Je ne me sens pas encore prête à lui dire que je l'aime. Apparemment, il est déçu. Je m'en veux de le faire souffrir de la sorte. _

Nathan : Je vais y allé. Il faut que j'aille nettoyer l'appart' et que je le prépare pour ton retour.  
Moi : Nathan …  
Nathan : Je passe te prendre dans 2h, ok ?!

_Il me déposa un baiser sur le front et s'en va. Je commence à préparer mes affaires. Une fois que c'est fait, je m'allonge sur mon lit avec mon mp3 que Nathan avait laissé dans un coin de la valise. Je pense à lui, à nous, à ma vie. Le temps était passé plutôt vite. Nathan entra dans la chambre._

Nathan : Prête ?  
Moi : Uhm oui  
Nathan : Pas trop stressée ?  
Moi : Non

_Je stress à l'idée de vivre avec lui. Pourquoi ?! Eh bien parce que je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'il veut. Je le fais souffrir et ca va être encore pire quand on sera ensemble dans notre appartement._

Nathan: Tu es une piètre menteuse Haley James Scott  
Moi : T'aurais au moins put faire semblant de me croire !  
Nathan : Uhm … non, j'adore voir ton air outré !  
Moi : T'es pas gentil !  
Nathan : Eh bien, monsieur le pas gentil ne portera pas ta grosse valise dans la voiture !  
Moi : Nathan ! Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le droit de porter ça !

_Nathan s'arrête et se retourne. Je peux voir à son air qu'il réfléchit. Je souris._

Moi : Nathan, à propos de ce matin, je …

_Je fus coupé par ma petite sœur qui venait d'entré dans la pièce._

Sam : On y va ?  
Nathan : J'ai proposé à Sam de venir …  
Moi : Oh. Ouai on y va.

_J'étais quelque peu déçue par le fait qu'il ait ramené ma sœur. Non pas parce que je ne voulais pas la voir, mais parce que ça voulait dire qu'il ne voulait pas être seul avec moi … Je l'avais blessé plus que je ne le pensais …  
Une fois arrivés à l'appartement, Nathan ouvrit la porte et me laissa entrer. A peine entrée, je sentis un sentiment de bien être m'envahir. Je me sentais vraiment bien dans notre appartement. Je regardais autours de moi. Sur le côté, il y avait des photos de nous. Je m'approchais de ces photo et je les détaillais une par une. Sur l'une d'elle, il y a Nathan et moi nous regardant dans les yeux. Une autre où l'on s'embrasse, une autre où je suis avec Peyton et Brooke, une autre où il y a Nathan, Lucas et un garçon que je ne connais pas et enfin une autre où il n'y a que Lucas, Nathan et moi avec l'inscription « the Scott family ». Nathan arriva dernière moi, il montra le jeune homme que je ne connais pas du doigt._

Nathan : C'est Jake Jaglieski, un ami et aussi le petit-ami de Peyton.

_Je me retournais vers Sam._

Moi : Hey Samy, pourquoi il n'y a aucune photo de nous, ou des parents ?  
Sam : Je ne savais même pas quand étais ton mariage, alors me demande pas Laley !  
Nathan : En fait, on s'est mariés deux fois Hale's. Une première fois où il n'y avait que tes parents, toi et moi. Puis une deuxième fois devant ma famille et nos amis et tes parents t'avais dit « Haley chérie, on à déjà assisté à ton premier mariage et on s'est ennuyé alors tu devras te passe de nous »

_Je crois que j'aurais aimé qu'ils soient là. _

Nathan : Bon, je vais nous préparer quelque chose à manger

_Quoi ?! Il sait cuisiner ?_

Moi : Tu sais cuisiner ?  
Nathan : Non, mais je peux toujours essayer

_Je me retournai vers Sam qui me regardait. On éclata de rire et Sam prit le téléphone._

Sam : Laley et moi on tient à notre vie alors laisse-moi commander une pizza  
Sam et moi (en même temps) : Une reine sans anchois  
Nathan : Oh non avec !  
Moi : On est deux contre toi mon chéri, on gagne !

_Je me mis à rire. Euh … pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me regardent ? Pourquoi est-ce que Sam à l'air choquée ? Pourquoi Nathan me regarde avec son sourire qui me fait craquer ?!_

Moi : Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
Nathan : Tu m'as appelé « mon chéri »

_Oh mon dieu ! Je n'ai même pas fait attention !_

Moi : T'es sûr ?  
Nathan : Yep

_Uhm qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Oh oh, non reste où tu es ! T'approche pas !! Il arriva à ma hauteur, se pencha vers moi. Je fermais les yeux pour mieux ressentir ce qui allait se produire. Il m'embrasse sur le front, prends sn ballon et s'en va. J'ouvris les yeux et la bouche. J'étais surprise et déçue …_


	6. Chapter 6

**Partie 6**

_J'avais passé la soirée à feuilleter mes albums photos avec Sam. Une fois que Nathan était rentré, il n'avait cessé de me demander si ça allait ou si j'avais besoin de quelque chose. Finalement, vers 22h30, nous sommes allés nous coucher. Je me suis vite endormie, mais pas dans les bras de Nathan comme vous pouvez le penser. Je suis mal à l'aise, parce que je sens qu'il n'est pas à l'aise avec moi depuis notre baiser à l'hôpital… Mon sommeil n'a pas été très calme cette nuit._

Flash back

_Je dormais mais ne cessais de bouger. Je faisais un cauchemar._

_+ Rêve d'Haley +_

_Je me vois avancer dans le lycée, un livre à la main. Le proviseur avait demandé à me voir. Quelqu'un m'appelle, je me retourne. Un homme dont je n'arrive pas à voir le visage. Il a une arme à la main et la pointe vers moi. La panique m'envahis._

Homme : Ouvres les yeux Haley !

_Puis je sens quelque chose de froid pénétrer dans mon corps. Je me sens tombée, j'ai froid. Ouh ma tête me fait atrocement mal. J'ai mal, j'ai froid, puis le trou noir …_

_+ Fin du rêve +_

_Je me réveillais en sursaut, ce qui réveilla Nathan par la même occasion. J'étais en sueur._

Nathan : Hale's, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, j'essayais désespérément de reprendre mon souffle. D'un coup je vois la porte s'ouvrir et Sam apparait inquiète._

Sam : Laley, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!  
Nathan : C'est bon Sam, Haley a juste fait un cauchemar, je m'en occupe, va te recoucher.  
Sam : T'es sûr ?  
Nathan : Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Bonne nuit  
Sam : Bonne nuit

_Elle repartit dans le salon. Nathan pose sa main sur mon épaule. Une sorte de choc électrique passe dans mon corps. J'ai toujours cette sensation quand il me touche._

Nathan : Hale's dis moi ce qui se passe ! T'as fait un cauchemar ?

_J'hoche la tête._

Nathan : A propos de quoi ?

_Je prends une profonde inspiration pour lui répondre._

Moi : Je crois que … j'ai rêvé du jour où je … je me suis fait tirée dessus …  
Nathan : Tu as vu celui qui a tiré ?  
Moi : C'est trop flou. J'ai vu un homme, mais son visage est bien trop flou  
Nathan : C'est pas grave, Hale's. Viens là.

_Je me blottis dans ses bras et le sommeil ne tarda pas à m'emporter à nouveau._

Fin Flash back

_J'étais toujours dans les bras de Nathan entrain de dormir. J'entends vaguement des voix._

Brooke : Oh mon dieu !

_Cela a eu pour effet de me tirer quelque peu de mon sommeil. Je sens la chaleur du corps de Nathan contre le mien disparaître._

Nathan : Chut ! Brooke, tu vas finir par la réveiller !  
Brooke : Vous l'avez fait ! Oh mon dieu !  
Nathan : Quoi ?!  
Sam : Qu'est-ce qu'ils on fait ?  
Brooke (s'écriant) : Mais ouvres les yeux !

_« Ouvres les yeux » ! Je me réveille en sursaut. J'ai sûrement fait sursauter Nathan par la même occasion. J'ai du mal à respirer, je tremble, ma vue se brouille. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je sens des bras me tirer vers le côté. J'entends une porte claquer, je sursaute et me met à crier et à pleurer. Je sens un corps me recouvrir et me bercer en me disant « chut, tout va bien Hale's ». Je me respire de mieux en mieux, je tremble de moins en moins, puis je finis par me calmer. Je lève les yeux et vois Nathan. Il me sourit._

Nathan : La fusillade ?

_J'hoche la tête et me blottit encore plus contre lui, tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Je le vois lever le regard vers les filles et son visage se referme, la colère apparaît._

Nathan : Ne refaites jamais ça !

_Je tourne mon regard et je remarque Brooke et Peyton devant le lit, Sam derrière elles. Brooke a les larmes aux yeux. Nathan me caresse le dos, je le regarde._

Nathan : Ca va ?  
Moi : Oui, ça va mieux

_Il me dépose un baiser sur le front et se lève pour aller dans la salle de bain en lançant un regard noir à Brooke et Peyton en passant. Brooke baisse la tête._

Peyton : Euh, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?  
Sam : Bah Brooke s'est pointée à l'appart' à l'improviste, elle a criée en disant « ils l'ont fait ! », je lui ai demandé qu'est-ce qu'ils on fait, elle m'a répondu « ouvres les yeux ! »

_A l'entente de ces mots, je frissonne._

Sam : Et puis t'es arrivée et t'as claqué la porte et Laley s'est réveillé en criant et en pleurant.  
Peyton : Oh … désolée… Oh fait, tu es qui toi ?  
Sam : Samantha Anne James, petite sœur d'Haley  
Peyton : Peyton Marie Sawyer. Brooke, pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ?  
Brooke : A l'hôpital vous sembliez inconfortable, alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se faire une petite journée entre filles pour arranger ça. Sam t'es la bienvenue !  
Sam : Merci  
Moi : J'ai rien à dire Brooke, je ne me souviens de rien !  
Peyton : J'ai rien à dire non plus !  
Brooke : Les filles, c'est clair qu'il y a un problème et vous avez intérêt à le régler !

_La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre et Nathan en sort. Il s'approche de moi._

Nathan : C'est ok si je t'abandonne le temps de l'entraînement ?  
Moi : Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. File.  
Nathan : A toute à l'heure.

_Il m'embrasse sur le front et se dirige vers la porte._

Nathan : Vous faites attention à elles, ok ?  
Toutes : Promis.

_Il s'en va._

Brooke : Viens Sam, on va les laisser s'expliquer  
Peyton : Non, restez  
Sam : T'es sûre ?  
Peyton : Oui.

_Elles s'installent toutes sur mon lit à mes côtés._

Peyton : Je m'en veux …  
Moi : Pourquoi ?  
Peyton : Je t'ai vu te faire … tirer dessus, mais j'ai rien fait ! J'ai pas réagit ! J'ai eu peur et je me suis enfuit aussi vite que j'ai put ! J'aurais dut te venir en aide, j'aurais dut ! Je t'au vu tomber au sol, j'aurais dut te porter secourt ou au moins appeler les secours, mais j'ai rien fait, rien ! Je m'en veux de t'avoir abandonnée Haley, je m'en veux … Je suis désolée …

_Oh ! Je ne m'attendais pas à cette révélation. Je la regarde dans les yeux et je la vois regarder Brooke du coin de l'œil. Uhm c'est bizarre ça … Brooke la prend dans ses bras, tandis que Sam me regarde. Je regarde à nouveau les filles et là, un flash me vient._

Flash Back

_Je viens d'arriver au lycée lorsque je vois Peyton, assise sur un banc, seule. Je me décide donc à aller la voir, mais quelqu'un m'a devancer. C'est un garçon. Il se penche vers elle et l'embrasse. Ils se parlent quelques minutes, puis ils se lèvent en riant. Le garçon regarde autours de lui avant d'embrasser Peyton. Oh mon dieu ! Comment elle a put faire ça ?! Il s'en va. Je me décide donc à aller voir Peyton, énervée._

Peyton : Coucou Hale's  
Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là aussi tôt Peyton ?  
Peyton : Je suis venue plus tôt pour encore être un peu tranquille pour aller dessiner sous l'arbre  
Moi : Ce ne serait pas plutôt pour embrasser Lucas alors qu'il sort avec Brooke ?!  
Peyton : Quoi ?! Mais de quoi tu parles Haley ?! Je ne ferais jamais ça à Brooke !  
Moi : C'est pas ce que j'ai cru voir !  
Peyton : Eh qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?  
Moi : Toi entrain d'embrasser Lucas ! Je comprends pas comment vous pouvez faire ça à Brooke ! Je croyais que tu étais sa meilleure amie ?  
Peyton : Je le suis …  
Moi : Une meilleure amie ne ferait jamais ça ! C'est dégueulasse Peyton ! Tu me déçois énormément !  
Peyton : T'es mal placée pour juger ! Lucas et Brooke ne sont pas mariés !  
Moi : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!  
Peyton : Tu te souviens quand t'as embrassé Chris alors que tu étais mariée ?!  
Moi : Ca n'a rien à voir !  
Peyton : Tu l'as quand même embrassé, alors reste en dehors de ça ! T'as aucun droit de me juger !  
Moi : Tu l'as bien fait toi !  
Peyton : Bon là j'en ai marre, tu me pompes !  
Moi : C'est réciproque Peyton !

_Sur ces derniers mots, nous sommes parties dans des directions opposées._

Fin du Flash Back.

Brooke : Hale's ?!  
Moi : Brooke, Sam, vous voulez bien nous laisser ?!  
Sam : Bien sûr.

_Elles sortent, je me retourne vers Peyton, la colère me prend._

Moi : T'as rien à m'avouer ?!


	7. Chapter 7

Moi : T'as rien à m'avouer ?  
Peyton : Non  
Moi : On est amies ?  
Peyton : Oui bien sûr  
Moi : Alors pourquoi tu me mens en me regardant dans les yeux ?  
Peyton : Quoi ?! Mais de quoi tu parles Hale's ?!  
Moi : De toi qui profites de mon amnésie pour jouer la focus avec Brooke !  
Peyton : Quoi ?!  
Moi : Dommages pour toi Peyton, je me souviens de tout !  
Peyton : Je vois pas de quoi tu parles !  
Moi : De toi qui sors avec Lucas alors qu'il est avec Brooke, tu sais ta meilleure amie !  
Peyton : Comment … ?  
Moi : On s'en fiche. Je le sais, et tu as intérêt à le dire à Brooke aussi !  
Peyton : Je ne peux pas, ça va la détruire !  
Moi : T'aurais dut y penser avant d'embrasser son copain ! Tu couche avec aussi ?!  
Peyton : Non ! On ne voulait pas faire ça à Brooke  
Moi : Elle va souffrir dans les deux cas Peyton ! T'es vraiment une amie indigne ! Faire ça à ta meilleure amie ! C'est … dégueulasse !  
Peyton : Tu me l'a déjà dit Haley !  
Moi : Vous avez intérêt à mettre Brooke au courant, sinon, je le ferais moi-même !  
Peyton : Haley …  
Moi : Je te laisse une semaine ! Pas plus !  
Peyton : Haley t'es vraiment dégueulasse ! (Criant) Tu te dis mon amie mais t'es prête à tout pour me foutre dans la merde !  
Moi (criant) : Tu t'es foutue dans la merde toute seule Peyton ! Je suis peut-être ton amie, mais ça ne veux pas dire que je dois tolérer tes conneries !  
Peyton (plus doucement) : On oublie pour aujourd'hui ok ?! Les filles attendent …

_Les filles entrèrent à nouveau dans la pièce. J'espère que cette journée m'empêchera de penser à mes soucis avec Nathan ou mes soucis avec Peyton. Je vois Peyton entrain de rire avec Brooke, son comportement m'énerve ! Brooke ne mérite pas que son copain et sa meilleure amie la trahisse. Lucas et Peyton devraient avoir honte de lui faire ça. Je sais que ce n'est pas mes affaires, mais j'aime Brooke sincèrement, c'est une fille extraordinaire et je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. Depuis mon accident, elle est l'une des seules qui ne mai pas regarder différemment, c'est l'une des seules qui ne m'a pas mentit. Je sens une secousse, je tourne la tête et voit Brooke me secouer._

Moi : Oh… Uhm … Désolée  
Brooke : Arrêtes de penser à Boy Toy !  
Moi : Boy Toy ?  
Brooke (exaspérée) : Bah Nathan !  
Moi (ironique): Oh désolée de ne pas me souvenir de ça ! Après tout c'est pas comme si j'avais perdue la mémoire !

_Oh non, voilà que mon fils s'est installé sur ma vessie. Bon allez Haley, quand il faut y aller, faut y aller. Je me lève et alors que j'allais entrer dans la salle de bain, je sens une main m'attraper le bras, me forcer à me retourner et me voilà dans les bras de Brooke._

Brooke : Je suis désolée Tutor-girl … Je … euh, je sais pas quoi dire d'autre !  
Moi : Brooke, je ne suis pas fâchée ni blessée, j'a …  
Brooke (me coupant) : Oh merci ! j'ai bien crut que tu m'en voulais et …  
Moi (la coupant) : Brooke …  
Brooke (me coupant) : … que je t'avais blessé et que tu …  
Moi (la coupant) : Brooke …  
Brooke (m'ignorant) : … voulais t'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour pleurer ou pour ne plus avoir à me parler ou encore pour …  
Moi (criant) : Brooke !

_Je la vois sursauté, me regarder la bouche ouverte et se taire. Enfin !_

Moi : Lâche-moi

_Elle me lâcha le bras, sans rien dire. Sûrement trop choquée. Je regarde les deux autres, Peyton à l'air surprise aussi, mais Sam, elle n'a pas l'aire surprise du tout. Faudra que je leur demande plus tard, la les toilettes m'appelle. Oh non, là ça devient vraiment urgent. C'est pas sympa Baby Scott ! Je m'éloigne de Brooke et entre dans la salle de bain pour pouvoir, enfin, me soulager. Je pousse un peu mon bébé pour qu'il change de position et qu'il ne soit plus sur ma vessie. Il obéit, sage petit. Je ressors et vois que personne n'a bougé._

Moi : Désolée d'être partie aussi vite, mais Baby Scott était sur ma vessie !  
Sam : C'est un petit mec ?  
Moi : J'ai jamais dit ça. C'est peut être une fille qui sait !  
Brooke : Moi, je suis sûre que c'est un petit mec !

_Ah Brooke est sortie de sa torpeur. Ca faisait bizarre de ne plus l'entendre !_

Brooke : Eh puis, Nathan est un Scott et les Scott sont des machines à fabriquer des garçons.  
Sam : Alors Laley, c'est un mec ?  
Moi : Je ne dirais rien tant que je n'ai pas l'accord de Nathan. Je ne veux rien faire dans son dos, ce ne serait pas honnête.

_J'avais dis la fin de ma phrase en regardant Peyton. Celle-ci la remarqué._

Peyton : Parfois, on est obligé et ça arrive sans qu'on le veuille !  
Moi : Je ne pense pas ! On reste toujours maître de nos actions !  
Peyton : Tu ne peux pas toujours tout contrôlé !  
Moi : C'est sûr qu'il faut le vouloir pour le pouvoir  
Peyton : Tu n'en sais rien !  
Moi : Oh que si ! Il faut se battre pour avoir ce qu'on veut mais dans le respect des lois et des autres ! Surtout dans le respect des gens qu'on aime !  
Brooke : Ok, stop ! QU'est-ce qui vous arrive ?  
Moi (énervée) : Demandes à Peyton !  
Brooke : Haley !

_Je me lève aussi vite que possible et sans répondre, je sors de la chambre et je vais dans la cuisine. Je me sers un verre d'eau que j'avale pour me calmer. Peyton Sawyer a le dont de me faire sortir de mes gonds ! Je respire et pose mes mains de chaque côté de l'évier. Il faut que je me calme, pour mon fils. Les larmes menacent de couler. Argh ! Stupides hormones !_

Sam : Laley, ça va pas ?

_Je prends une grande bouffée d'air, place un sourire sur mon visage, sourire qui j'espère aura l'air vrai et je me retourne pour faire face à ma sœur._

Moi : Ca va, t'en fais pas  
Sam (sceptique) : Si tu le dis. Brooke a exigé que Peyton lui explique ce qu'il se passe entre vous, c'est assez tendu …  
Moi : J'en doute pas  
Sam : Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre elle et toi ?  
Moi (soupirant) : Elle m'a juste énormément déçue …  
Sam : Oh (Changeant de sujet) Sinon, tout va bien avec Nathan ?

_Je soupire encore une fois. Ouh Baby Scott donne des coups quand on parle de son papa. Je passe devant le plan de travail et m'assoies sur un tabouret. Sam se retourne._

Sam : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Moi : Oh c'est juste le bébé qui me donne des coups de pied  
Sam : Je parlais de Nathan et toi, Laley  
Moi : Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe, il est … distant.  
Sam : Pourtant, l'autre jour à l'hôpital vous sembliez très proche et vous vous embrassiez même à pleine bouche ! Je pensais que tout allait bien entre vous !  
Moi : Moi aussi …  
Sam : Laley …  
Moi : Ca va, t'inquiètes pas. On … s'est plus embrassé depuis l'hôpital, depuis que je lui ai dit que j'étais pas prête à coucher avec lui. Hier soir, s'était la première fois depuis ce jour là où Nathan et moi étions proche. Sam, je ne me souviens plus de ma vie avec lui … J'ai appris à le connaître et je tiens énormément à lui pour ne pas dire que je l'aime, mais … j'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut pas de la nouvelle moi …  
Sam : Dis pas ça ! Pour quelle autres raison, il resterais avec toi, sinon ?  
Moi : Pour le bébé, c'est évident !  
Sam : Laley, je ne crois pas que …

_Notre discussion fut coupée par Brooke qui arrive furieuse._

Brooke (en colère) : Tu le savais ?!  
Moi : Brooke …  
Brooke (me coupant) : Je croyais qu'on était amies !  
Moi : On l'est !  
Brooke : T'aurais dut m'en parler Haley ! T'aurais dut !  
Moi (les larmes aux yeux) : Je suis désolée …

_Brooke prit ses affaires et sortit de l'appartement. Sam me regarda, inquiète. Peyton arriva à son tour dans la pièce._

Peyton : Bravo Haley, t'as réussi ton coup ! T'as Brooke pour toi toute seule !  
Moi : Peyton …  
Peyton : T'as brisé une amitié de 10 ans Haley !  
Moi : C'était pas mon intention …  
Peyton : C'est ça. Au fait, notre amitié est terminée elle aussi !

_Peyton partit à son tour en claquant la porte derrière elle. Je me sens mal, très mal … Sam vient vers moi et me prend dans ses bras. Doucement, je me laisse aller et je pleure dans ses bras. Ma petite sœur n'a que 15 ans, mais elle est plus mature que beaucoup de jeunes filles de son âge._

Moi : J'ai perdues mes meilleures amies Sam …  
Sam : Chut ! Ca va aller ! Elles reviendront.  
Moi : J'ai mal Sam, j'ai mal au cœur !  
Sam : Pleures, vas-y ca te fera du bien ma puce.

_Je pleure de plus en plus, tandis que Sam me berce pour me calmer. AU bout d'un moment, nous sommes allées nous installer dans le canapé dans lequel je ne tardai pas à m'endormir. Ca a été une dure journée émotionnellement parlant. Entre un mari qui ne veut pas de la nouvelle moi, Brooke qui est en colère contre moi et Peyton qui me tient responsable de ses actes. Heureusement que j'ai Sam, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle en ce moment. Heureusement qu'elle est là … Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Telle est la question …_


	8. Chapter 8

**Partie 8 **

_Uhm … Je me réveille doucement. Je regarde autours de moi, péniblement. Je suis dans la chambre, je ne me souviens pas m'être endormie ici. Je me retourne dans le lit, comme à chaque fois que je me réveille et généralement, Nathan est partit avant que je me lève. Cependant, cette fois-ci, je sens un corps chaud. Oh mais c'est Nathan ! Je le détaille du regard. Le drap le recouvre jusqu'à la taille, laissant apparaître son corps musclé de basketteur. Il a l'air si paisible, on dirait un ange. Mais un ange très sexy ! Bah quoi, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous pensez le contraire ! Eh stop ! Arrêtez de fantasmer sur mon mari ! Quand je le vois comme ça, j'ai qu'une envie : le toucher. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, puis je lui caresse la joue, puis la nuque, puis son épaule pour finir sur son torse._

Nathan : Bonjour

_Oh mon dieu ! Il m'a fait peur !_

Moi : Bonjour  
Nathan : Tu n'a pas put résister au fait de me toucher, hein ?

_Il avait dit ça en regardant son torse, je suivis son regard et vit ma main, posée sur son cœur. Je rougis et enleva directement ma main._

Moi : Désolée …  
Nathan : Ne le sois pas, j'adore quand tu me touche …

_Je rougis, mais la discussion d'hier avec Sam me revient en tête. Je me lève et sans le regarder, je me dirige vers l'armoire._

Nathan : Haley, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
Moi : Rien.  
Nathan : Je ne te crois pas  
Moi : Il n'y a rien Nathan. Il ne se passe rien !

_Je l'entends se lever. Je le sens derrière moi. Peut-être que je devrais tout lui dire, mais je ne peux pas._

Nathan : Haley …  
Moi : Nathan, ça va !  
Nathan : Je te connais et je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse !  
Moi : Tu ne me connais plus Nathan  
Nathan : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'es ma femme Haley !  
Moi : Je suis peut-être ta femme, mais je ne suis plus celle que tu connaissais ! Je ne suis plus la Haley d'avant la fusillade !  
Nathan : Crois moi, tu es toujours la même personne. Haley tu l'as dit toi-même, tu as perdu la mémoire, pas ta personnalité !  
Moi : Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ?

_J'avais dit cette phrase tellement bas que je pense que Nathan n'a pas dut l'entendre._

Nathan : Je veux de toi ! Si tu savais à quel point je te veux !

_Bon apparemment il a entendu._

Nathan : Hale's, crois moi, je te veux ! Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi !

_Je rougis, puis me retourne pour lui faire face. Je l'interroge du regard._

Nathan : Je sais que tu n'es pas prête et … je ne voulais rien précipiter  
Moi : Comment ça ?  
Nathan : Je t'aime crois moi !  
Moi : Je le sais Nathan, mais je ne comprends toujours pas !  
Nathan (plaisantant) : Eh on se dit tutrice !  
Moi (en le tapant) : Oh tais-toi !

_Il prend mes mains dans les siennes. Il me regarde dans les yeux._

Nathan : Sérieusement, je n'ai pas envie de te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu n'as pas envie de faire. Chaque fois que je te vois j'ai envie de t'embrasser, mais je m'empêche de le faire parce que j'ai l'impression que t'es pas à l'aise et que t'en a peut-être pas envie !  
Moi : J'en meurs d'envie …

_Encore une fois j'avais dit ma phrase tellement basse et j'espérais qu'il ne m'avait pas entendue. Ouhla, je me sens tirée en arrière et sans que je n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit ou que j'ai le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que Nathan avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les miennes. Oh mon dieu ! J'en ai tellement rêvé … Je lui rends son baiser. Uhm … ça fait du bien. En plus, il est le dieu du baiser. Oui, ok, je n'ai pas d'autres points de comparaisons. Mais je sais ce que je ressens et la je sens que je m'enflamme. Nathan et ses baisers ont le dont de me secouer dans tout le corps. Je perds pied quand il m'embrasse. Il m'embrasse de plus en plus passionnément. Je sens sa langue contre mes lèvres, il me demande l'accès, j'ouvre la bouche et sa langue trouve de suite la mienne. Elles commencent à danser ensemble. Mes genoux sont faibles et il ressert son étreinte. Je me perds dans ses baisers. On se sépare parce qu'on manquait d'air. Il colle son front contre le mien et me sourit. On essayait de retrouver notre souffle. Je luis souriais._

Nathan : Je t'aime Haley, crois moi.

_Est-ce que c'est le moment de lui dire ce que je ressens ? Mon cœur bat à 100 à l'heure, j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser en moi. Je regarde Nathan, je plonge mon regard dans le sien, et là, tous mes doutes s'envolent._

Moi : Je t'aime

_Bon voilà je l'ai dis. Je le regarde toujours dans les yeux, je vois la surprise dans son regard. Il s'éloigne de moi. J'ai dis quelque chose qui fallait pas ? Il se rapproche à nouveau de moi, prend mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse. On s'embrasse à nouveau à pleine bouche, nos langues s'entremêlent. Nathan a un dont. Pas parce qu'il embrasse bien, enfin si aussi, mais lorsqu'il m'embrasse, j'ai l'impression qu'on est seuls au monde, que la vie est parfaite, plus rien ne compte à part lui et moi. J'oublie tout et c'est formidable. Je me sens vivante et heureuse. A bout de souffle, on se sépare. J'halète à la recherche d'air, lui aussi. Il a toujours mon visage entre ses mains, son regard plongé dans le mien, le sourire aux lèvres._

Nathan : Je t'aime tellement ma puce  
Moi : Je t'aime moi aussi. J'avais tellement peur que tu ne veuille pas de la nouvelle moi  
Nathan : Tu es toujours Haley James Scott, tu n'as pas changé Haley. Tu es toujours la jeune femme intelligente, gentille, honnête, sincère, généreuse et …

_Je prends son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse passionnément pour le faire taire. AU bout de quelques minutes, on se sépare._

Nathan : Ca c'est pas gentil Mme Scott.  
Moi : Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, Mr Scott. Nathan, je suis désolée pour le mal que je t'ai fait et pour le mal que je pourrais encore te faire  
Nathan : Hale's, t'y es pour rien. Je suis désolée si j'ai put te faire croire que tu étais seule, ce n'était pas mon intention, c'est juste que c'est nouveau pour moi aussi. On doit réapprendre à vivre ensemble comme un couple marié qui attend un enfant.  
Moi : Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi non plus  
Nathan : Mais on y arrivera Haley, je te promets qu'on va se faire de nouveaux souvenirs et je te promets que tu ne regretteras pas de m'avoir épousé  
Moi : Nathan, jamais je regretterais de t'avoir épousé. Je t'aime !  
Nathan : Je t'aime aussi. Hale's, promet moi que quoi que tu entendras sur nous, sur moi, tu viendras m'en parler avant de croire ce que tu entends ? Promets-moi que si tu te souviens des moments difficiles qu'on a passés ensemble, tu viendras m'en parler ! Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre et je n'ai pas envie de perdre le bébé.  
Moi : Tu me fais peur là …  
Nathan : On a vécu des moments très durs, j'ai déjà faillit te perdre plusieurs fois à cause de ma stupidité, mais on a réussi, du moins c'est ce que je croyais. On était heureux et la fusillade a tout fait basculer. Haley, je t'aime à en mourir ! Sans toi, je ne suis rien !  
Moi : Nathan, tu me fais vraiment peur là !  
Nathan : Ecoutes, je n'ai pas toujours été le mec que je suis maintenant, avant toi j'étais … un salaud … Haley, je t'en pris, promet moi tout ça, promet moi que tu me quitteras pas !  
Moi : Je te le promets Nathan !  
Nathan : Si quelqu'un vient t'ennuyer une fois que tu seras de retours au lycée, tu viens me voir, ok ?  
Moi (riant) : Nathan, t'exagères !  
Nathan : Je suis sérieux ! Il est hors de question que des crétins vous mettent en danger le bébé et toi. Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas que tu stresse ou que tu t'énerves …  
Moi : Je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller seule !  
Nathan : J'en doute pas ma puce, mais je ne veux pas te voir te battre, compris ?  
Moi : Oui chef !  
Nathan : Hey ! Te moques pas de moi, je suis sérieux !  
Moi : Moi aussi, chef !  
Nathan : Haley …  
Moi (souriante) : Oui chef ?  
Nathan : Argh !

_Ouhla, je m'y attendais pas, il s'est mis à me courir après, mais c'est un sportif et je suis une pauvre jeune femme enceinte, donc il m'a vite attrapée et il m'a déposée (oui oui déposée, il fait attention mon cher mari) sur le lit. Il s'est mis au dessus de moi et m'a attaquée ! Il m'a chatouillée et je déteste ça ! Au secours !_

Moi (entre deux éclats de rires) : Nathan … s'il te plait … je t'en pris … arrête … j'arrive plus … a respirer !  
Nathan (riant) : Je reçois quoi en échange ?  
Moi (toujours entre deux éclats de rires) : Tout … ce que … tu veux ! Mais … arrête, je … t'en pris !  
Nathan : D'accord, d'accord. Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'étouffe !

_Oh non, le bébé s'est encore déplacé. Il adore ma vessie je crois._

Moi : Nathan, tu peux t'enlever, s'il te plaît ?  
Nathan (inquiet) : Je t'écrase ? Oh je suis désolé !  
Moi : T'inquiètes pas, c'est pas ça ! C'est juste ton fils qui prend ma vessie pour un siège !  
Nathan : Oh !  
Moi : Il fait vraiment que j'y aille Nathan !  
Nathan : Oh désolé !

_Il se lève et je cours dans la salle de bain. Argh, c'est pas sympa Baby Scott ! Je ressors, mais Nathan n'est plus sur le lit._

Nathan (sortant de derrière la porte) : Bouh !

_Je pousse un cri et le frappe !_

Moi : Nathan, tu voulais me faire accoucher dans notre chambre ? T'es fou !  
Nathan : Fou de toi !

_Il m'embrasse et doucement, nous conduit vers le lit. Uhm … j'aime ses baisers. Je me retrouve allongée sur le lit, lui sur moi, mais il ne pose pas tout son poids sur moi. J'accentue le baiser, j'ai besoin de lui, j'ai besoin de le sentir contre moi. Je passe mes mains dans son dos, sous son t-shirt, je le sens frissonner, je souris contre ses lèvres, sans pour autant briser le baiser. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux, puis sur ma joue, dans ma nuque. Je continu de lui caresser le dos. Sa main descend le long de mon corps. Oh mon dieu, mon corps s'enflamme, j'ai besoin de lui là, maintenant, de suite. La porte s'ouvre et un « oh » de surprise s'entend. Nathan et moi nous séparons de suite et nous nous retournons. Sam est devant la porte._

Sam : Uhm, je vois que tout s'arranges ! Haley, il faut qu'on parle …


End file.
